


How The Mighty Have Shrunk?

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: You seriously did not expect to wake one morning like this.(This is what my master of tall should have been I think. I'm not even sure of my own work anymore 😂)
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	How The Mighty Have Shrunk?

**Author's Note:**

> **I've finally decided to look into some names for the other two sisters and since Daniela is a God meaning name I decided to go with the flow for the other two:  
>  Daniela (the blonde one) - Meaning: Spanish for "God Is My Judge"  
> Alya (other blonde one) - Meaning: Arabic for “Sent from Heaven”  
> Pandora (the brunette one) - Meaning: Greek for “all gifted”**

Stretching after a good night's sleep, you throw off the blanket and sit up. Your eyes need to get fully adjusted to the room you're in first, but you decide to throw your legs over the side to stand. As you make your way towards the bathroom, you yawn and get a very nasty surprise.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" you wonder as you rub your sore forehead.

You hear the rustling of covers and before you know it Alcina is awake and yawning too.

"Something happen?" she asks you.

"Bumped my head," you mumble back, resulting in a chuckle from the older woman.

You don't see the funny side to having a throbbing head. Seriously what the hell did you do, walk into the door? Cause that wouldn't be the first time.

Your hands feel for the door frame, which seems smaller than before. Flicking on the light to now rinse your face, you're now greeted with a shreik from the main bedroom. Quickly rushing to the door, you run out or at least try to when you're not knocking yourself unconscious.

oOo

Opening your eyes you're now greeted with a concerned looking Alcina, but something is dreadfully off. 

"W-Why are you so small?" you ask in a panic.

She shakes her head glumly. "I don't know myself," she tells you truthfully.

You turn to push yourself up off the floor, now seeing your pyjamas are torn what with your height gain.

"Oh my...." You're left speechless. 

Alcina crosses her arms as she paces back and forth clearly worried about the whole situation.

"What are we going to do? I can't stay like this," you panic once more.

Alcina raisers a hand to stop you while she thinks. 

"It's some sort of spell, right? Or curse or something?"

"Shush, I'm trying to think!" she scolds you and even though you're now larger than she is, you still can't help but fear her.

"I'll go see the old hag of the village about this," she now frowns deeply while heading back to change before realising her clothes would now bury her. "I'll have to wear yours and you mine."

You nod, watching as she heads back into the bedroom. You follow her through, now having to duck down to get out. How did she do this each and every time it just felt so clostrophobic, even if there was plenty of room in the large castle.

Pulling on a cloak, she lifted the hood over her head and headed out. Tearing off what was left of your clothes, you now slipped on her dress and headed out shortly after her.

"And where do you think you're going?" you heard one of the daughters teasing voices. 

You thought they were talking to you at first until finding out they were gathered around Alcina. Who was now raising a hand to one of there's to stop her pulling the hood down.

"Someone's not playing nice," Pandora added.

"We should teach her a lesson," Daniela smirked.

"You do and it will be the last thing you ever do. I am clearly in no mood for your antics today, girls!"

The three looked to each other dumbfounded before glancing down to peek under the hood.

"Mother?"

She now pulled back the hood to give them what for, but it had them in hysterics so much so that one was on the floor holding her sides, while the other two had to support each other.

"You think it's funny, do you?"

They stopped to recover somewhat, wiping their eyes of tears. 

"We do," Pandora giggled until seeing you step forwards.

You cracked your knuckles before charging at them.

"Payback," you smirked.

The three scrambled to flee as you managed to catch hold of one by the cloak, but she ended up transforming before you could do more.

"Don't break anything while I'm gone," Alcina warned as she pulled her hood back up to head out, leaving you to give chase through the castle.

Being big had its advantages as well as disadvantages. Like when the three found safety in the tunnels that you couldn't get through. 

"You win this time," you glare at them. "But I'll be waiting."

xXx

It took a long while of you waiting, so much so in fact you started wondering around the castle and the grounds seeing things you'd not been able to see before. 

"Refreshing," you sighed contently until three women closed in on you without you even knowing.

Upon hearing the front door you were so relieved. Alcina was finally back to end your torture. She wasn't at all pleased to see you hanging upside down from the ceiling, a gag in your mouth and your whole body tied up.

Without warning she extended a claw and cut the rope, you thudded to the floor in a large heap, groaning around the gag as you loosen the rope to rub your once again sore head before removing the gag.

"Tell me you found a way to undo this?" you pleaded as you stayed on your knees in front of her.

"That old crone just thought it was amusing," Alcina glowered.

"Then we're," you sigh as you stand up properly.

She looked to you and shook her head, clearly she didn't like being this puny around someone your size. Then again that's just how you felt around her.

"You know you look so adorable like that," you smile down on her.

"Don't get anyyyyy," she cries out as you lift her up with your hands under her arms.

"So cute just like a doll."

"I'm no doll," she glares and you can still feel her strength grip your arm.

"Alright, alright, I didn't mean that." You tell her as you put her back down.

"Did I say I wanted to be put down?" she frowns almost like a child. 

The three look on over the banister, Daniela making a vomiting gesture that the other two found funny. They watch as you now carry Alcina into the living room as if she's your daughter.

"Want me to read you a book?" you ask.

She shrugged, not at all into being the one on the receiving end of things. You pick up a book and sit with it to then pat your knee. She gives you a look, but you smile.

"Come here, pet." You tease her.

Reluctantly she sits upon your knee to rest her head against your shoulder, listening as you read to her.

Eventually you find she's dozed off, either through sheer boredom or perhaps your voice soothed her to sleep, for that you'll never know. Taking her in your arms again, you carry her upstairs and into bed. You cover her with the blanket, kiss her head and stroke her cheek for a while.

"You're so wonderful, my pet."

You hear her say in her sleep, even though you're the one speaking it.

"Even as you sleep."

Your eyes snap open at once and you're quick to throw off the blanket, scrambling from the bed so fast you slam face first into the floor. 

"What's the rush?" you hear Alcina ask as you now look up to see her bending down through the doorway.

She grabs your hand, the other now helping untangle you from the blanket. You stand with her help and look down at yourself.

"Just a dream," you sigh happily as you fall back against the bed. 

"You've cut your lip," she sighs as you raise a finger to check yourself. 

You're just about to lick it off when she takes it to suck on herself. You smile as she then leans in to caress the cut on your lip while kissing you. 

"So tell me what was this dream that had you so worked up," she asks as she licks her blood red lips.

You shake your head in response. "Something I would seriously not..."

"What was it?" she asks again while placing her hand on your knee.

"We switched in height," you tell her.

She smiles and chuckles a little before leaning in to kiss you again.

"Is that all?"

"Seriously trust me I treated you like a doll," you grimace.

She furrows her brows. "Ah, I see."

And with that she standing to lift you in her arms.

"See this is how it should be," you smile contently.

She couldn't agree more.


End file.
